The Beagle King One And A Half
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa were just about to sit down and watch The Lion King 1/12 to show that they were more relevant to the original film than they're given credit for,until Snoopy and Woodstock decide to watch the movie with them and reveal that they along with the Peanuts gang were with them as well,and they can talk this time too.


The Beagle King 1/12

Chapter 1: Who's Interrupting The Movie?!

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhhmm ingonyama. _

_Na-WHATS ON THE MENU,IT'S GOING TO BE CHASING YOU IT'S PUMBAA!_

"I gotta tell ya Timon,that song always get me right here." The voice of what sounded like an incredibly happy and tearful male remarked as he and his friend Timon seemed to be watching the beginning of Disney's 1994 animated classic,The Lion King to which the latter couldn't help but agree as well "Yeah Pumba." before he suddenly held up a remote and nonchalantly stated while he pushed a button on the middle of it "Well enough of that." and afterwards the film started to rapidly speed up at an incredibly fast pace which prompted Pumbaa to ask in confusion "Uh Timon,what are you doing?" It turned out that not only were both Timon and Pumba animals with the former being a meerkat and the latter being a huge warthog,they appeared to be also watching The Lion King in the middle of a huge movie theater with only their pitch black silhouettes being able to be seen due to how dark the theater was.

"I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in." Timon enthusiastically explained what he was doing as Pumbaa tried to interject out of bewilderment "But you can't go out of order." before Timon suddenly resumed the movie at the famous scene in "Hakuna Matata." where the two of them and Simba are walking across the log while the meerkat playfully retorted "Au contraire my possine pal,I've got the remote!" to which Pumbaa once again tried to interject "But everyone's gonna get confused." Afterwards the warthog looked around the seat for a brief moment before he came across what appeared to another remote and cheerfully suggested "We gotta go back to the beginning of the story." as he started to rewind the movie back to the beginning,only for Timon to try and persuade him to go back to where they were "We're not in the beginning of the story." before he stopped the movie at the scene where Rafiki the baboon holds up Simba and started fast forwarding the movie again.

"Yes we were the whole time." Pumbaa sternly retorted and disagreed with Timon's statement about them not being in the beginning of the movie as he stopped the movie at the scene where Adult Simba reunites with Adult Nala and proceeded to rewind it again while Timon regretfully replied "Yeah but they don't know that." before he stopped the movie at the beginning of the same scene.

It was then and there however that Pumbaa seemed to have gotten a brilliant idea in mind as he enthusiastically suggested while the movie started to fast forward again "Well why don't we tell them our story?" before the two of them were jumpscared half to death when the movie suddenly stopped at a close up shot of the hyenas Shenzi,Banzai and Ed to which the two of them yelled in fear and hid under their seats.

After a few more moments the two of them managed to calm themselves down as they emerged and regained their posture,and it was then that Timon started to catch onto Pumbaa's idea and suggest it like he came up with the idea "Hey,I got an idea,why not we tell them out story?" to which Pumbaa brushed it aside and enthusiastically agreed with the idea "Oh,I like the sound of that." while Timon continued as he seemed to be getting more and more excited "A little backstage tour,take them behind the scenes,we're revealing an intimate look at the story within the story."

"Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there you know?" Pumbaa ecstatically replied since he too was getting very excited about this idea as Timon happily remarked while he begun to rewind the movie "Couldn't have said it better myself." to which the warthog enthusiastically asked "So does this mean we're going back to the beginning?" only for Timon to instantly debunk that idea while the screen was slowly reverting to pitch blackness "Oh no Pumbaa,no,we're going way back,to before the beginning-"

However it was then that the doors to the movie theater suddenly slammed right open out of nowhere letting in a bright and blinding light from the rest of the building for a brief moment as Timon jumped up and exclaimed in pain "Oh good lord my eyes! Oh god!" before he angrily asked while he uncovered his eyes and looked around while the theater was completely dark again aside from the light coming from the movie screen "Okay who is the big shot comedian who decided to interrupt our movie like this?!"

"Timon." Pumbaa calmly tried to get his friend's attention when he seemed to notice two more figures walking up to them only for Timon to continue his furious ranting "This is not how it's supposed to go,so come on out and explain yourselves huh!" to which Pumbaa tried to get his attention again only this time slightly louder "Timon." However Timon would yet again ignore him and merely continued his anger induced rambling "And I will make sure you don't walk out of this theater alive-"

"Timon! It's not a prankster,it's just two more guys here to watch the movie with us. Let's say hi to them." Pumbaa finally snapped and yelled much louder than ever before to which Timon finally stopped his ranting and calmed down as he sarcastically sighed "Oh that's great,this is definitely how this was all supposed to go." before he turned around and asked in a more sophisticated tone of voice "All right so who are the lucky winners who get to have a luxurious movie date with Timon and Pumbaa?" and it was then that the two of them finally laid eyes on their guests,or at least their silhouettes. Standing a few feet away from Timon and Pumbaa were what appeared to be two more animals like them,except one of them was what seemed to be a small black and white beagle with an incredibly large nose and a black collar around his neck,and sitting on top of his head was a small,yellow canary.

"Hi there you guys." The beagle politely greeted the two of them as the canary waved his hand towards them and added "Nice of you two to let us in. Security was a nightmare." before Pumbaa shook the beagle's paw and happily greeted them "It is very nice to meet you two,you two are gonna love this movie won't they Timon."

"Oh yeah they definitely will-" Timon chuckled and smugly retorted only for him to suddenly pause when he realized that their two guests seemed quite familiar as he stated "Hey wait a minute,I know you two,y'all are Snoopy and Woodstock from Peanuts!" to which they both nodded their heads while the former chuckled and replied "In the flesh. And you two are Timon and Pumbaa." before Pumbaa cheerfully remarked in excitement "Can you believe this Timon? We got us some celebrities about to watch our own movie with us!"

Timon on the other hand was mostly confused and bewildered that Snoopy and Woodstock we're gonna watch the movie with them as he brushed aside Pumbaa's fanboying and asked "Well hold on a second here Pumbaa,what are you two doing here? You aren't part of this movie,you aren't even Disney characters,and since when did the two of you talk? Go on,shoo!" to which Woodstock quietly snickered and retorted "In a couple years we probably will be." before Snoopy politely tried to explain themselves and why they were even here "Well Timon the thing is,we're apparently part of this movie now,and it seems that here we're able to fully talk."

"What?!" Timon gasped and replied in complete shock that they were apparently part of the movie now as Pumbaa on the other hand happily remarked "Oh this day just gets better and better,not only are Snoopy and Woodstock watching the movie with us,but they're apparently part of it too. Speaking of which,how are you two are part of it anyway?" before Woodstock flew down onto one of the chairs and retorted "Yep we are indeed,all the footage is up and ready to go. Apparently some guy named Animatic Psychopath is writing a crossover story with the four of us,and maybe our other friends down the line such as The Round Headed Kid and more." to which Timon facepalmed and asked in bewilderment "Aye-aye-aye so this whole thing is literally just a crossover fanfiction?"

"I guess so Timon." Pumbaa turned towards Timon and replied honestly kind of surprised himself as the meerkat sighed and reluctantly obliged to go along with it "Oh well,I guess there's no stopping this. Lets get it over with." before Snoopy happily tried to cheer him up while he sat down in one of the chairs "Oh come on Timon,this is gonna be lots of fun." to which Woodstock nodded his head and backed his friend up "Yeah a crossover can be really fun,let's try to keep an open mind and see where this goes."

"Yeah Timon let's have ourselves a good ole crossover,with The Beagle King 1/12." Pumbaa laughed and cheerfully suggested a title for it as Snoopy and Woodstock brought out tubs of popcorn for all 4 of them while Timon finally decided to start the movie "All right,ladies and gentlemen,welcome to a 17 year old's fanfic,lord help us all." before he finally pressed play on the remote.


End file.
